


A better love

by Commander_Leashy



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Violence, F/F, Physical Abuse, Protective Lexa, Worried Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Leashy/pseuds/Commander_Leashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Get lost bitch!” she heard Finn’s gruff voice and the anger behind it and her panic doubled.</p><p>“Finn, open the door you son of a bitch!” Lexa roared as she continued beating against the door.</p><p>She heard a loud thud and a cry of pain and her heart leapt up into her throat </p><p>“Clarke!” she screamed</p><p>Or</p><p>Clarke's in an abusive relationship but refuses to acknowledge or do anything about it. Can Lexa get to her best friend in time. And is she just her best friend or is there something more between the two girls?</p><p>TRIGGER WARNING: physical abuse throughout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A better love

Clarke sat on the floor with her back to the couch, crying and sobbing. The blonde had not moved from her space on the floor since Finn had stormed out over an hour ago.

Her mascara was running from all the tears she’d let fall, her cheek was still red from the stinging slap that she’d received, and her already bruised arms were aching from the agonising grip he’d held on her.

‘It’s my fault though’ she thought to herself ‘I shouldn’t have pissed him off’

Clarke had been with Finn for just over a year now. The boy was lovely at first. He always treated her like she was the only woman in the world and was always a gentlemen. Until he wasn’t.

The first time he’d hit her, he himself was shocked. His eyes had widened and his hand moved to cover his gaping mouth. He’d grovelled and apologised continuously, begging for her forgiveness. Clarke had assured him that it was fine. That she forgave him. She told herself he’d never meant to hurt her.

It had happened frequently since then.

Finn would come home from work stressed and pissed off, often taking out his frustrations on her. 

One time he had come home absolutely wasted and Clarke woke up the next morning with a black eye. 

All her friends had questioned her out of worry and concern for her but she was quick to assure them that she’d just walked into a door. Many of them, including and mostly Lexa, didn’t fully believe her so whenever it happened now she made sure to cover up the bruising or the cuts with makeup. 

Her sobbing was interrupted by a persistent banging on the door. “Clarkey” the cheerful feminine voice came through the door in a singsongy tone.

The blonde recognised the voice immediately and quickly got to her feet. She frantically pulled on a hoodie to cover the bruises on her biceps and-

“Clarke?” the voice sounded slightly concerned now

“Y-yeah. Just-just one sec” Clarke called out. She heard the quiver in her voice and knew without a doubt that the voice had heard it too.

“Clarke, are you okay?”

The blonde swiped her sleeves across her face to try and get rid of the smudged mascara. She knew that there was still some remnants of it on her face but convinced herself that she could just make up an excuse for it if the other woman picked up on it.

She rushed over to the door and yanked it open. Lexa stood in the doorway with a concerned look on her face.

“Clarke?” she asked uncertainly, immediately picking up on the way the blonde’s arms were wrapped around herself, the red mark on her cheek that strangely held the shape of a hand, and the faded black markings of mascara under her eyes.

“What-what’s up Lex?” Clarke put on a fake smile but the brunette saw through it instantly

“What’s happened?” the woman frowned as her hand reached out to hover over the red mark on Clarke’s cheek

“N-nothing. What do you mean? Nothing’s happened” the blonde continued to play dumb as she pushed Lexa’s hand away.

Lexa continued to frown at her, before gently pushing the woman back slightly so she could get through the door. The brunette closed it behind her and looked back to Clarke.

“Something’s happened. What is it? Is it Finn? Did you have guys have an argument-”

“Lexa, what are you talking about? I’m fine” 

“Cut the crap Clarke” Lexa folded her arms over her chest and stared at the blonde “I’ve known you since we were 5. I know you. I know when you’re upset or nervous or scared. And right now I’m getting all three of those emotions from you.”

“Lexa-” Clarke tried 

“And don’t even think about lying to me” the brunette told her sternly 

“Lexa” the blonde sighed tiredly

Lexa reached for Clarke’s arm to guide her over to the couch, but as soon as she gripped the other woman’s bicep the blonde winced in pain and recoiled from her touch.

The brunette stared at her in confusion and concern.

“What is it?” she asked 

“Lex, I don’t know what you’re talking-”

Lexa slowly reached out to try and touch Clarke’s bicep again to try and find out what was wrong. The blonde quickly jumped backwards out of her reach.

“Clarke, what’s wrong with your arm?” the brunette asked with a frown

“What are you-”

“Take off your hoodie” Lexa told her

Clarke frowned “No, Lexa, what the hell are you going on about? I’m fine. My arm’s fine.”

“So show me then” the brunette said “Take off the hoodie and show me”

“No, Lexa. What is wrong with you-”

“Take off the damn hoodie Clarke. Before I call Raven, Octavia, Anya, Bellamy and Lincoln and get them all over here too”

“Lexa-”

“I’m serious Clarke” Lexa said as she walked forward and reached out for the front of the blonde’s hoodie. Clarke sighed and offered no resistance as Lexa gently pulled the hoodie down her shoulders just enough so she could see her biceps.

The brunette gasped at the collection of yellowy blue spots on her skin.

“Jesus Clarke” the woman breathed as her hand lightly caressed Clarke’s arm.

The woman’s soft and concerned expression quickly turned to one of anger and fury “Who did this?” she demanded

“I-I-I-erm-it-” the blonde stuttered and stumbled over her words, frantically trying to find a viable excuse 

“Who did this Clarke?” the brunette asked again firmly

“He-he didn’t- he didn’t mean to. He-he just-” 

“Finn did this?!” Lexa’s eyes widened 

“It wasn’t his fault, Lexa. It was-” 

“What about this” the brunette asked as she pointed at the red mark on the blonde’s cheek “And the black eye a couple weeks ago? That him as well?”

Clarke could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and knew she wouldn’t be able to hold them in. “Lexa, I-”

“Was it him Clarke?!” Lexa’s voice jumped in tone

Clarke’s head bowed and she slowly nodded with tears slipping down her cheeks.

Lexa’s hands found the woman’s cheeks and gently lifted her head to look at her.

“It’s not your fault, okay? None of this is your fault. It’s his f-” the brunette tried to assure her

Clarke shook her head “No, it was. I-I shouldn’t have argued with him. I knew how stressed and tired he was. I shouldn’t have pissed him off” 

It was Lexa who shook her head this time “Clarke, I promise you, this is not your fault. You don’t deserve this. No one does. This is all down to him. Not you.”

The dam broke and Clarke broke down into sobs. Her knees buckled and if it wasn’t for Lexa’s strong and firm arms she would’ve hit the floor. The brunette wrapped her arms around her tightly and held her upright. 

The blonde buried her head in her best friend’s neck and continued to sob. Lexa gently cradled the back of the blonde’s head and tried to soothe her as best she could.

“It’s okay, Clarke, It’s gonna be okay. I’ll make sure it’s okay.” Lexa quietly promised her. “He won’t be able to hurt you again. We can just talk to the police and he won’t be allowed to hurt you or anyone else ever again, I promise” 

Clarke pulled her head from Lexa’s neck and quickly retracted from the embrace “No. No, Lexa. I-I-I don’t want the police. I-I love him. He-he didn’t mean to hurt me.”

Lexa looked at Clarke with pure shock written on her face. “You can’t be serious Clarke. He-he did this to you” the woman motioned to the bruises on Clarke’s arm and the slap mark on her cheek “He hurt you Clarke”

“Lex, he just-”

“Don’t make excuses for him, Clarke. You can’t excuse this.” the brunette told her “A black eye, the slap, the bruises. What’s next Clarke? You just gonna let him beat you to death?!”

“Lexa please” Clarke broke down into sobs again “I-I really can’t listen to a lecture right-right now. I just need my best friend” 

Lexa’s anger faded instantly and her expression softened as she surged forward and wrapped her arms around the sobbing blonde. 

Clarke crumpled into her and, once again, Lexa held onto her to keep her from falling to her knees. 

The brunette gently lowered the both of them down to the ground and held Clarke against her chest. 

“I-I know it’s bad Lex, I know. But I-I love him” the blonde cried

“Shh shh. It’s okay, I’ve got you” Lexa didn’t say anything in reply to Clarke’s declaration of love for Finn, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to say anything comforting. She couldn’t understand how Clarke could love someone who could hurt her like this. 

Lexa knew she needed to talk to Clarke about walking away from Finn but she’d do that after she managed to comfort and calm the sobbing mess in her arms that was her best friend and so much more.  
______________________________________________________  
A couple hours later, Clarke and Lexa were sitting together on the sofa with a movie playing in the background. 

After picking the blonde up off the floor, Lexa made her a coffee, cleared her smudged makeup and put some cream on her bruises, before curling up on the sofa with her.

Clarke was drifting off to sleep lying in between Lexa’s legs. Her head was on the brunette’s stomach and her hand was resting on the woman’s thigh. Lexa was gently brushing her fingers through the blonde’s hair with her other hand laced into Clarke’s resting on the blonde’s stomach. 

The blonde’s half-closed eyes snapped open when she heard heavy footsteps on the stairs that led to the apartment. She flew into a sitting position and leapt off the sofa.

“Shit” she cursed as she looked up at the clock on the wall “I didn’t realise how late it was”

The blonde looked down at Lexa “I love you, Lex, but you need to go. Right now” she said apologetically as she grasped Lexa’s hand to pull her up.

“No, Clarke. I’m not going anywhere, not unless you’re coming with me.” the brunette said as she got up off the sofa and stood in front of Clarke

“Lexa-”

“I’m not leaving you here with him Clarke.” Lexa said as she took Clarke’s hands in her own. “Come with me, Clarke. You know there’s always a place for you at my place. Anya and Raven won’t mind. We’re all worried about you anyway”

“I-I can’t Lexa” Clarke said, with trembling hands in Lexa’s. 

They heard keys clumsily scraping around the lock before being pushed into them.

Clarke’s eyes widened and Lexa saw the fear behind them “You-you need to go, L-lexa, please”

The blonde began pulling the brunette towards the door just as it slammed open. 

A clearly drunk Finn stumbled in and stopped once he saw them. 

“H-hey babe. How-how was your d-day?” Clarke stuttered as she put on a fake smile that Lexa saw through instantly.

Finn just grunted and eyed Lexa up. “What’s she doin’ here?” the man slurred

“Lexa, she-she’s just leaving” Clarke told him as she continued to pull Lexa towards the door. 

Finn slumped onto the couch as Clarke tried to push Lexa out the door. 

“Clarke, I-” she began in a hushed tone

“Please Lexa. P-please, just-just go. You’ll just make things worse. I’ll-I’ll be fine.”

Lexa shook her head and was about to speak before Clarke cut her off again

“Please” she begged. Lexa could see the pleading and desperation behind her tired eyes and sighed.

“You text me before you go to bed so I know you’re okay, and you text me when he leaves for work tomorrow and I’m coming straight back over, okay?” Lexa gave in

Clarke nodded frantically and went to close the door before Lexa wedged her foot between it.

“Promise you’ll call if anything happens, Clarke. I don’t care what time, just call” the brunette said

Clarke nodded again “I-I promise”

Lexa sighed and nodded as Clarke once again went to close the door. The brunette took a step back and allowed the door to close on her.

She sighed again as her eyes lingered on the closed door, before slowly beginning to walk down stairs.

As Lexa walked out the door to the apartment block her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw Anya’s name on her screen. She answered the call and pressed the phone to her ear. 

“Hey An” she answered glumly

“What’s up” her older sister asked, slightly concerned “Has something happened?”

“Well, I went round to Clarke’s to tell her that I got an A on the project she helped me with and I knew something was wrong.” Lexa began as she walked down the street to where her car was parked “Her makeup was smudged, so I knew she’d been crying. There was a red mark on her face and her arms were covered in bruises”

The brunette let the information sink in and knew that Anya had come to the correct conclusion by the string of curses that came from the other side of the phone.

“That son of a bitch. It was him, right? It was Finn?”

Lexa nodded, quickly realising Anya couldn’t see it. “Yeah, it was”

“Shit. I knew it. I knew from the first black eye” the older woman sighed “I should’ve done something”

“She would have denied it Anya. She tried to deny it with me”

Anya sighed again “Where are you now?”

“Walking to my car. Finn came home and she made me leave. She looked terrified, Anya. I only left after she begged me and promised to call me later.” Lexa replied

The brunette reached her car and fumbled in her pockets for her keys. She found nothing but her purse and a crumpled receipt for her morning coffee. The brunette sighed as she remembered setting her keys down on Clarke’s counter and leaving them there. 

“Shit” she cursed

“What?” 

“I left my keys up at Clarke’s” Lexa answered “I’m gonna have to run up and get them”

“Do you want me to come get you? I’m actually just down the road at a diner with Raven.” Anya replied as Lexa began walking back towards the apartment block.

“No, it’s okay. Thanks though, An”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, yeah, It’s fine, thanks”

“Okay” Anya replied 

“What are we gonna do, Lex? We can’t let her stay in that environment” she said with a deep sighed

“I don’t know, Anya, I really don’t know.” Lexa sighed “I’m going back round tomorrow, but she just doesn’t want to hear it. I don’t know if I’m going to be able to convince her to get away from him”

“I’ll come with you.” the older woman told her “I’ll bring Raven and maybe Octavia. And if anything, we’ll just grab her stuff, grab her and get her out of there. I’m not letting her stay with him. We don’t know what could happen”

Lexa nodded “Yeah, okay”

She opened the apartment block door and began up the stairs.

“We’ll get her out of that situation, Lex, I promise”

Lexa nodded “I know. There’s no way I’m letting her stay with-” 

She stopped abruptly when she heard shouting and screaming from a few floors up. 

“Lex, you okay?” Anya asked, concerned by Lexa’s abrupt stop

There was a huge crash and Lexa’s gut twisted.

“It’s Clarke, Anya.” Lexa yelled as she began up the stairs again, taking them two at a time as she sprinted. “I can hear shouting and banging. I know it's them, I just know.”

“Okay, I’m on my way. I’ll fill Raven in on the way over. I’ll be as quick as I can, Lex”

Lexa shut her phone off and picked up her speed as she rushed to get to the fourth floor.

She reached the floor and the noise increased exponentially.

The brunette sprinted down the hall until she got to Clarke’s door. 

She could make out the shouting now. 

“Finn, please! She’s my friend. She was only here to hang out. I didn’t tell her anything. Please Finn!” she heard Clarke’s distressed voice.

Lexa didn’t hear a reply but there was another crash and then another shout

“No, Finn, please!”

Lexa snapped out of her absolute terror and tried the handle on Clarke’s door. She cried out in frustration as she realised it was locked.

“Clarke!” she yelled as she began pounding her fists on the door. “Clarke, open the door!”

“Get lost bitch!” she heard Finn’s gruff voice and the anger behind it and her panic doubled.

“Finn, open the door you son of a bitch!” Lexa roared as she continued beating against the door.

She heard a loud thud and a cry of pain and her heart leapt up into her throat 

“Clarke!” she screamed 

The brunette took a few steps back before charging into the door with her shoulder. Nothing happened and Lexa growled in frustration as she backed up to do the same thing again. Only receiving the same result

She heard another cry of pain and her mind clouded with red as she backed up further.

Just as she was about to run at the door again, it swung open. Finn looked at her and growled before stepping out of the doorway and moving to walk around her.

“She’s all yours” he growled.

Lexa went to grab him and stop him from getting away when she heard a voice.

“Lexa!” she picked up her sister shouting her name from a couple floors down and sighed in relief, knowing that Anya and Raven wouldn’t let Finn get away, especially since her sister was a cop.

Lexa barged past him and ran into the apartment.

She looked around, shocked at the state of the place. The mirror that had been mounted to the wall was now on the floor with shards of glass everywhere. There were smashed plates on the floor and the kitchen table was thrown across the room

“Clarke?” she called out as she searched for the blonde.

She heard a slight sniffle and ran into the bedroom where the sound had come from.

Lexa could see the top of Clarke’s head from the doorway and she ran around to the far side of the bed where the blonde was sitting on the floor curled into a ball.

“Clarke, it’s me. It’s okay” the brunette said as she crouched down opposite the blonde, whose head was buried in between her knees.

Clarke was shaking and sobbing and Lexa could hear that her breathing was harsh and erratic.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay now. You’re okay, I’m here.” Lexa tried to console her as she placed a hand on the woman’s leg.

The blonde flinched backwards and cried out.

“Clarke, it’s okay. It’s me, it’s Lexa”

“Lexa?” the blonde whimpered 

“Yeah, it’s me, Clarke. I’m here now. He’s gone, I promise. Just look at me, Clarke, let me see those beautiful blue eyes” the brunette encouraged

Clarke slowly pulled her head out of her knees and Lexa’s mind clouded in anger at what she saw.

The blonde had a nasty gash above her eye, which was dripping blood into her eyebrow. Her right eye was already starting to swell shut and a cut was splitting her lip and dripping blood. Her cheek was bright red with a hand mark and she could see the imprints of harsh fingers on the woman’s chin. 

“I’m sorry, Lex” Clarke sobbed

Lexa shook away her anger and stared at Clarke with pure sympathy and concern in her eyes.

“Don’t you say that” she told the blonde “None of this is your fault. Don’t you ever apologise for this. Not to me, not to anyone. Okay?”

“I-I should’ve-I should’ve listened to you. I should’ve listened to you, I’m so sorry Lex” Clarke broke down into sobs again and Lexa quickly moved to be beside her.

She wrapped an arm around the blonde and pulled her into her. Clarke buried her head in Lexa’s shoulder and gripped onto the neck of the brunette’s shirt.

“It’s okay now, Clarke. You’re safe, I promise. I won’t let him touch you ever again. I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again.” Lexa promised the blonde as she kissed the top of her head

“Lexa?!” They heard a voice and both looked up

“It’s okay, Clarke. It’s not him. It’s just Anya and Raven” Lexa assured her as Anya and Raven’s entered the apartment.

“Can I call them in?” Lexa made sure to ask the blonde to make sure she was okay with it.

Clarke nodded slightly and Lexa gave her an encouraging nod in return.

“We’re in here, An” the brunette called out

Less than ten seconds later, Anya and Raven appeared in the doorway. Raven gasped and covered her gaping mouth at the sight of her best friend, tears brimming in her eyes. Anya’s features contorted in anger and Lexa knew that her sister was on the verge of murdering Finn.

“Where is he?” Lexa asked

“Handcuffed in my car” Anya replied “I called my partner out to get him”

Clarke’s eyes widened in worry and she scooted away from Lexa “No. N-n-no. No police”

“Clarke-” Lexa began

“He’ll-he’ll-it’ll just-just make him angry. You can’t call the police. He’ll come back for-for me. Please Lex, no police” the blonde begged

“Clarke, it’s okay” Lexa said as she took the blonde’s hands “He’s not coming anywhere near you again, I promise. We’ll make sure he gets sent down for this. You’re safe, Clarke, I’ll keep you safe”

“We all will” Raven added

“Yeah” Lexa nodded “We’re all going to keep you safe, Clarke”

“I-I can’t talk to them tonight. I can’t talk to the police right now” Clarke stuttered

“Then you don’t have to” Anya told her “I’ll get them to take Finn in and you can make a statement tomorrow, okay?”

Clarke nodded and Anya shot her an encouraging smile.

Lexa looked over Clarke’s face again and gently squeezed the blonde’s hands. “Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?”

The blonde nodded slowly and allowed Lexa to help her to her feet. 

Clarke swayed unsteadily and Lexa quickly wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Clarke?” Lexa held onto the blonde tightly

“I-I’m okay. Just a bit dizzy” Clarke said

“Okay. I’ll clean you up then you can get some rest, okay?”

Clarke nodded and Lexa began to lead her out of the bedroom with Anya and Raven following behind them.

Lexa sat Clarke down on the sofa as Anya and Raven went to the kitchen to grab the stuff needed to clean Clarke’s cuts.

“You want to tell me what happened?” Lexa asked as she crouched down in front of the blonde

“When-when you left, he got mad. He knew I’d told you and he-he snapped. He was drunk and angry and he started throwing things around. And then he started throwing me around” Clarke told her quietly

Lexa leant forward and kissed Clarke’s forehead “You’re okay now, I swear. I’m here now, okay?”

Clarke nodded “Thank you”

Lexa shook her head “I don’t need a thank you. I’m just relieved you’re okay”

“I love you Lexa” Clarke stared her in the eyes

“I love you too, Clarke” Lexa smiled

“No, I mean, I love you Lexa. I really love you” the blonde told her

Lexa smiled again “I know, Clarke. I love you too”

Clarke’s eyes glistened with tears as a relieved smile appeared on her face. 

Anya and Raven walked over to the sofa and placed their findings beside Clarke on the sofa. 

“I’ll sort this gash on your head first, okay?” Lexa said

Clarke nodded as Lexa picked up a wet cloth. She gently pushed Clarke’s hair off of her forehead before carefully cleaning the blood from around the cut. 

The brunette then picked up a cotton ball and dabbed some antiseptic onto it. 

 

“This might sting a bit, Clarke” Lexa said apologetically.

Clarke nodded and Lexa slowly lifted her hand towards the cut. She began dabbing the cotton over the cut and Clarke hissed and winced in pain. 

Raven grabbed the blonde’s hand comfortingly and squeezed it lightly to get the woman’s attention. 

“Squeeze my hand, Clarke. Don’t think about the cut, just squeeze my hand”

Clarke sniffed and gave Raven a thankful smile as she looked down at their hands. 

Lexa continued to clean the cut and Clarke gritted her teeth and squeezed Raven’s hand. 

Once Lexa was done, she placed a plaster over the cut, knowing that it wasn’t so deep that it needed stitches. 

Anya handed her a new wet cloth and Lexa gently pressed it against Clarke’s split lip. The brunette reached over and grabbed the ice pack that was sitting on the sofa.

“Can you hold this against your eye for me?” Lexa requested

Clarke nodded and took the ice pack from the brunette. She placed it on her right eye, wincing slightly. 

“Thank you guys, for everything. I’m really sorr-”

“Don’t apologise Clarke” Raven said “And you don’t need to thank us either. You’re my best friend”

“And you’re like a sister to me” Anya added “There’s no way I was letting you stay with him”

Clarke had tears brimming in her eyes again, so Lexa removed the cloth from her lip and took her in her arms.

“We’re all here for you, Clarke. None of us need a thank you and you have nothing to apologise for” Lexa assured her. “None of this is your fault, okay?”

“O-okay” Clarke sniffed

“Say it, Clarke, please” Lexa said firmly but softly

“It-it’s-it’s not my fault” the blonde replied shakily

Lexa pulled back and gave the girl a small smile. She noted the dark circles under the girl’s eyes and the way her shoulders sagged and knew how exhausted she was.

“Let’s get you to bed” the brunette said as she rose to her feet, holding her hand out for the blonde.

Clarke took her hand and allowed Lexa to pull her to her feet. The brunette wrapped a strong arm around the blonde’s waist and Clarke leant into the other woman.

“You guys should get home” Lexa said to Anya and Raven “I’ll stay and take care of her”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to leave if-” Raven began 

“I’ll look after her Raven, I promise” Lexa assured the other woman

“I know. I know you will. I’m just worried” 

“I’ll be okay Raven” Clarke’s voice cracked tiredly 

“Okay” Raven nodded “If you’re sure”

“We’re coming straight back in the morning, okay?” Anya said

Clarke nodded.

“Okay” Anya nodded as she took Raven’s hand and began to lead her to the door.

“Night guys” the older woman said 

“Night” both Clarke and Lexa replied

“I’m glad you’re okay Clarke” Raven said with a small smile

“Thanks Rae” Clarke put on a small smile in return.

The two women looked back once more before quietly leaving the apartment.

“Come on then” Lexa said as she began to lead Clarke to her bedroom.

She helped Clarke into some pyjamas then tucked her into bed. 

“I’ll just be on the couch, okay? Call if you need anything” Lexa told the younger woman

“Wait, Lexa. Will you-can-can you stay, please?” Clarke asked hesitantly, almost afraid of rejection.

“If that’s what you want Clarke?” the brunette replied

Clarke nodded and Lexa moved over to the bed

“Are you sure?” Lexa asked

The blonde nodded and Lexa carefully climbed into the bed beside Clarke.

Clarke moved closer and buried her head in Lexa’s chest. The brunette wrapped an arm around the blonde and rested her hand on the woman’s back.

“I meant what I said, you know?” Clarke mumbled tiredly

“I know” Lexa replied “I did too”

“I don’t think I ever loved him. Not like I love you” the blonde admitted sleepily

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Hope you liked it. 
> 
> I've been working on a multi-chapter clexa au with athlete!Lexa and unstable!Clarke but I'm not sure if I'm gonna post it because I'm usually pretty bad at updating fics. 
> 
> So just leave a comment about that if you want.


End file.
